Dancing With The Dead
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: Dancing With The StarsWarriors Crossover. More info inside :D
1. Info

**Dancing With The Dead**

**By Brambleclaw's Babe**

**Ok, so here we are. Another fic. WOOP WOOP! This is a Warriors/Dancing With The Stars crossover fic. Yay. :D:D:D:DIt was mentioned in the ThunderClan audition part for Warriors Got Talent!. Instead of proffesional dancers and celebrities, we have Alive Warriors, dancing with dead warriors. **

**BRAMBLECLAWS BABE**

* * *

**INTRO STUFFS**

**1. There will be NO auditions.**

**2. It will be hosted by Brackenfur (my second favorite tom-cat)**

**3. Alive cats who are on the show MUST dance with dead cats. (ex. Firestar dances With Spottedleaf, Whitestorm dances with his daughter, Sorreltail)**

**4. Vote for who you want off ;-)**

* * *

**now THIS is the part where you start reading the first chapter ;-)**


	2. Parteners and Week Themes

**Dancing With The Dead**

**ok...here is the part where u find out parteners...so...YAAH! lol**

* * *

**Parteners**

**Firestar and Spottedleaf**

**Graystripe and Silverstream**

**Sandstorm and Sootfur**

**Leafpool and Whitestorm**

**Crowfeather and Feathertail**

**Longtail and Brindleface**

**Goldenflower and Tigerstar**

**Leopardstar and Whiteclaw**

**Mistyfoot and Stonefur (NOT BRO/SIS SLASH I PROMISE!)**

**Sorreltail and Runningwind**

**Brightheart and Swiftpaw**

**Whitepaw and Shrewpaw**

**Crag and Star**

**Brambleclaw and Willowpelt**

**Squirrelflight and Darkstripe**

**Dance Weeks:**

**Week One: Cha Cha or Ramba**

**Week Two: Waltz or Pasa Double**

**Week Three: Fox Trot or Ramba**

**Week Four: Cha Cha or Pasa Double**

**Week Five: Waltz or Ramba**

**Week Six: Fox Trot or Pasa Double**

**Week Seven: Tango or Ramba**

**Week Eight: Swing or Pasa Double**

**Week Nine: Hustle or Ramba**

**Week Ten: Quickstep or Pasa Double**

**Week Eleven: Salsa or Ramba**

**Week Twelve: Quickstep or Foxtrot**

**Week Thirteen: Hustle or Pasa Double**

**Week Fourteen: Best Dance From Season and Freestyle**

* * *

Ok, well theres that chappy. The first night of dancing should be posted in a few. ok bye 


	3. Week One

**Dancing With The Dead**

**ok here is week 1. enjoy...R&R...srry im not writing much for an A/N...i gots a headache. **

**Brambleclaw's Babe**

**

* * *

**

Week One:

Cha Cha or Rumba

The lights came on, and the theme played. The producer nodded at me to come on.

"Go ahead, Brackenfur," he said. I nodded, and walked onstage.

"Hello, and welcome to the first season of Dancing With The Dead!" I yowled. The crowd cheered. "Before we welcome our couples onstage, lets welcome our judges! The stunning, the feminine, the sweet as pie, Bluestar!" The crowd yowled as the beautiful blue-gray she-cat came out from backstage in a stunning v-neck pink dress, and pink open-toed shoes. "Next we have the critic, the evil, the has-a-colorful-vocabulary, Brokenstar!" There was some cheering from Blackstar, but the rest were a quite-a-few few boos. "Last but not least, we have the beautiful, the sweet, the all-american-kittypet(in a good way) , Princess!" she walked out in a pair of jeans, platform flip flops, a white spghetti-sleeved tanktop with a blue shrug. She sat down on the left side of Brokenstar, and Bluestar sat to Brokenstar's right.

"Now, lets welcome our couples!" I continued. "The great, the powerful, the couragous, the legendary leader Firestar himself, and his partner Spottedleaf, former medicine cat of ThunderClan." Firestar padded out in a black leather vest, and tight leather pants, making all the she-cats in the audience swoon, and start caterwauling. In my opinion, Spottedleaf was the hot one in this couple. She came out in a blue fringed bra and skirt set, similar to the one Leafpool wore on Warriors Got Talent. Spottedleaf stood by Firestar, and she reached for his paw. The toms in the audience began to give cat-calls, and one held up a sign that said **_Spottedleaf Is The Sexiest She-cat Alive._**

"Our next pair," I yowled, before the audience got out of hand, "Is the loyal, the faithful, the give-him-one-glass-of-whine-and-hes-got-a-hangover Graystripe, and his lovely partener, Silverstream, former Warrior and Queen of RiverClan." Graystripe padded out in a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket, winking at the she-cats in the audience. They began yowling. Silverstream walked out in a beautiful purple fringed skirt, and a purple fringed bra-type-top, similar to the one Spottedleaf was wearing.

"Next, we have The Beautiful, The sassy, the sweet, the rose-that-has-the-sharpest-tongue, Sandstorm! and her partener, Sootfur," I yowled. Sandstorm came out in a purple v-neck dress, and clear high-heal shoes. The the toms began caterwauling. Sootfur walked out in a black t-shirt, and tight leather pants, and of course dancing shoes. The she-cats began to swoon.

"Here up next we have the beautiful, the sweet, the quiet, the she-stole-Feathertail's-boyfriend Leafpool, and her partener, Whitestorm!" I yowled. Leafpool came onto stage in her red-fringed outfit from Warriors Got Talent, and Whitestorm entered in black leather pants, and a white t-shirt. She-cats and toms began to swoon. (The toms of course are swooning for Leafpool).

"Next we have the heartbroken, the black pelted warrior, the "Krow-man", the I-dated-leafpool-but-then-got-back-together-with-feathertail Crowfeather, and his partener Feathertail!" I yowled. Cheers arose in the crowd, and Crowfeather came out wearing all black, but the clothes he was wearing were tight. Feathertail came out in a black fringed skirt and bra combo like Leafpools.

"Next up is the once-evil, the great, the wonderful, the I-was-blind-until-I-kissed-Brindleface-again, Longtail, and his partener, Brindleface!" I yowled. Longtail came out in a white vest, and white-leather pants. Brindleface came out in a white one-long-sleeved one piece dress, and it came up to just below her hips, and it had silver designs in the middle. On her paws, she wore boots that came up to her knees.

"Next, we have the beautiful, the sweet, the talented, the I-hated-Tigerstar-but-now-i-think-he's-sexy Goldenflower, and her partener Tigerstar!" Goldenflower came out in a blue dress and blue boots just like Brindleface's dress and boots, and Tigerstar wore all black, a black leather shirt, and tight black leather pants. I introduced Leopardstar and Whiteclaw, Mistyfoot and Stonefur, Sorreltail and Runningwind, Brightheart and Swiftpaw, Whitepaw and Shrewpaw, Crag and Star, Brambleclaw and Willowpelt, and Squirrelflight and Darkstripe.

**Brambleclaw's Babe: Wow, Brambleclaw, you're looking sexy tonight.**

**Squirrelflight: Back off, authoress, he's my man.**

**Brambleclaw's Babe: I wasn't hitting on him! GREAT STARCLAN! (even though I was hitting on him)**

"First to dance tonight is Firestar and Spottedleaf. Lets take a look at our training session!" I mewed, and went to sit by Princess. The camera moved onto the screen.

* * *

Firestar walked into the practice room carrying a bottle of water. He wondered who his partener was going to be. He opened the door, and there, in the middle of the room, stood Spottedleaf.

"Spottedleaf?" he yowled.

"Firestar!" she squeaked. They hugged.

"How are you?" Firestar asked.

"I'm great, you?" asked Spottedleaf.

"Fine. Now, the dance we are going to do is called the Cha Cha," mewed Firestar.

"Ok," mewed Spottedleaf. Firestar began showing her the moves.

----------------------------One Week Later-----------------------------------------------------

Firestar and Spottedleaf took the final practice session, and then departed for the night.

* * *

The camera moved away from the screen, and on the stage were Firestar and Spottedleaf. They stood back to back, with thier paws joined. The music started. It was one of my personal favorites.

_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame, darlin you give love a bad name..._

Firestar and Spottedleaf split apart, and the music began playing, and they began cha cha-ing

_An angel's smile is what you sell, you promised me heaven, you pulled me through hell, chains of love, got a hold on me, when passions a prison you cant break free..._

Spottedleaf began moving her hips, and kicking her legs. Firestar danced with her, and through the song, they only missed one step. Nice job for Spottedleaf's first time. The song ended with a good old Richie Sambora guitar solo, and Spottedleaf and Firestar's ending pose was Spottedleaf making a gun with her claws towards Firestar's heart. The crowd began cheering. They got out of thier pose, and walked towards the judges. I clapped my paws, and turned on the micraphone.

"Great job, Firestar and Spottedleaf!" I yowled. "Lets see what the judges think. Bluestar?"

"That was a great job for your first time, you two. Spottedleaf, that was great, you just slipped a little on that turn, but if you just keep good posture, and keep your knees a little straighter, you can go far in this competition," Bluestar mewed.

"Brokenstar, what do you have to say to these two?" I asked.

"Horrid! Terrible! Discusting! Aweful song, aweful couple, aweful dance!" Brokenstar sneered. He wasnt in too good of a mood.

"Princess?" I asked.

"That was a great dance!" she mewed. "I just noticed a little bit, Firestar, your posture was a bit off, and Spottedleaf, your knees were a little too beant, but other then that, that was great!"

"Okay,"I mewed. "Backstage is Mousefur to interview you back there." They walked backstage.

"Hello, you two! Great job. How do you think you did tonight?" asked Mousefur. She held the micraphone to Spottedleaf.

"I think we did, okay, and we tried our best, and we hope we make it through to the next round," mewed Spottedleaf. Firestar nodded in agreement.

"Okay, you two, lets see what the judges gave you. Bluestar?" Mousefur mewed.

"Nine," she mewed, and she held up a nine card.

"Brokenstar?" asked Mousfur.

"Four," he mewed, and held up a four card.

"Princess?" asked Mousefur.

"Nine," mewed Princess.

"A nine, a four, and a nine, which brings your total to 22/30. What do you have to say about that?" asked Mousefur.

"Judges, you rock my socks!" Spottedleaf yowled.

"Back to you, Brackenfur," mewed Mousefur. The rest of the night went really well, and the preformances were great, except for Squirrelflight and Darkstripes, where Darkstripe missed Squirrelflight on the throw. That was a train wreck and a half.

"Well, thats our preformances for tonight! Dont forget to vote! Next up is Warriors Got Talent! Vote for who you want off, remember!" I meowed, closing the show. "Here are the final standings by judges standards, at the top of the pack are Goldenflower and Tigerstar, Brambleclaw and Willowpelt, Firestar and Spottedleaf, Brindleface and Longtail, and Mistyfoot and Stonefur. In the middle of the pack are Sorreltail and Runningwind, Whitepaw and Shrewpaw, Crag and Star, Brightheart and Swiftpaw, and Leafpool and Whitestorm. Down at the bottom of the pack is Squirrelflight and Darkstripe, Crowfeather and Feathertail, Graystripe and Silverstream, and Sandstorm and Sootfur. To keep your favorites on, vote for the person you want Off!" I closed the show. "Goodnight everyone!"

**

* * *

Now this is the part where you review. lol...REVIEW PLZ! thx. bye**


	4. Week One Results Show

**Dancing With The Dead**

**ok. heres the results show. R&R bye.**

**disclaimer: dont own. i also dont own the song Tim McGraw by taylor swift. or the song Like This by MIMS**

* * *

I padded out on the stage, the micraphone in my paws. 

"Hi, Everyone! Tonight is the Results show, remember, reviewers, your votes count!" I mewed. "Tonight we will have a special singing preformance by Nightcloud of WindClan, a special dance that was learned by our ThunderClan kits, Hollykit, Jaykit, Lionkit, Icekit, and Foxkit, and of course, we will see which couple goes home to their Clan, while their partner goes back to StarClan. Alright, here is Nightcloud, singing her preformance!" Nightcloud came out in a white dress, contrasting with her black fur, and she took the micraphone.

"Thanks Brackenfur," she mewed. "Tonight, I will be singing a little song I heard on the radio in my den the other day, with a few of my own tweaks." And so she began.

"_He said the way my blue eyes shined_

_Put those WindClan stars to shame that night_

_I said "Thats a lie."_

_Just a tom in a Chevy Truck,_

_That had a tendancy of gettin stuck_

_On the back roads at night, _

_And I was right there beside him all Greenleaf long,_

_And then the time we woke up to find that Greenleaf gone..._

_But when you think Tim Mcgraw,_

_I hope you think my favorite song,_

_The one we danced to all night long,_

_The moon like a spotlight on the river,_

_When you think happyness, _

_I hope you think that little black dress,_

_Think of my head on your chest,_

_And my old faded blue jeans,_

_When you think Tim McGraw, _

_I hope you think of me..._

_September saw a moon of tears,_

_And thankn' StarClan that you weren't here_

_To see me like that,_

_But in a hole beneath my nest,_

_Is a letter you never read,_

_From three Greenleaf's back_

_It's not too hard to find it all a little bitter sweet,_

_And lookin back on all of that,_

_It's nice to believe..._

_When you think Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think my favorite song,_

_The one we danced to all night long,_

_The moon like a spotlight on the river,_

_When you think Happyness,_

_I hope you think that little black dress,_

_Think of my head on your chest,_

_And my old faded blue jeans,_

_When you think Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think of me..._

_And I'm back for the first time since then_

_I'm standin' on your street,_

_And theres a letter left on your doorstep,_

_And the first thing that you'll read is:..._

_When you think Tim McGraw, _

_I hope you think my favorite song,_

_The one we danced to all night long,_

_The moon like a spotlight on the river, _

_When you think Happyness,_

_I hope you think that little black dress,_

_Think of my head on your chest,_

_And my old faded blue jeans,_

_When you think Tim McGraw, _

_I hope you think of me..._

_Oh, Think of me..._

_He said the way my blue eyes shined_

_Put the WindClan stars to shame that night_

_I said; "Thats a lie."_

I stepped out, and clapped for Nightcloud, as she handed me the Micraphone.

"Now for a quick commercial break!" I yowled.

* * *

"And we're back!" I yowled. "Now, a stunning preformance from our ThunderClan kits!" A song played in the background. _The kits were dancing to LIKE THIS BY MIMS?_ The tom cats did a nice routine but Hollykit, just danced in the middle of them, until the chorus. She started breakdancing in the middle of the group in the spotlight. 

_Baby do you want it like this? Like this, like this, like this, like this, like this, like this?_

Soon the little kit's preformance was over. The crowd went wild! It was amazing!

"Now again, one quick commercial break!" I yowled

* * *

"We're back!" I yowled. "Now! Our results! Firestar and Spottedleaf, will you step down here, please?" Firestar held his partner's paw. "You danced a Cha Cha to 'You Give Love A Bad Name' by Bon Jovi. The reviewers voted, and you are safe!" 

Firestar and Spottedleaf clapped, and went to the back of the studio. "Graystripe and Silverstream, join me please." The two tabbies padded down the steps, and to my side. "You danced a Ramba to 'Conga' by Gloria Estefan. The reviewers voted, and you are safe!" Silverstream licked Graystripe, and they ran to join Spottedleaf and Firestar.

"Sandstorm and Sootfur, will you join me down here please?" Sandstorm's ginger fur clashed nicely with Sootfurs...erm..sooty fur. "You danced a Cha Cha to 'Runaway' by Bon Jovi. The reviewers voted and, Sandstorm and Sootfur, you are in the bottom three. Please stand in one of the spotlights down on the stage." Sandstorm and Sootfur looked disappointed, and went to stand together on the farthest spotlight.

"Leafpool and Whitestorm, join me down here please?" I mewed. Leafpool peppily ran down to my side, with Whitestorm nobily walking beside her. "You danced the Ramba to Gloria Estefan's 'Turn The Beat Around'. The reviewers voted, and you, are safe!" Leafpool yowled in joy, and Whitestorm clapped his paws. Leafpool went to join her father and Graystripe in the back.

"Crowfeather and Feathertail, join me, please?" The beautiful silver she-cat held her smoky black tom partner's paw, as they padded down to meet me. "You danced the Cha Cha to 'Umbrella' by Rihanna feat. Jay-Z. The reviewers voted, and you...are safe!" Feathertail licked Crowfeather, and they hugged, and ran to join the rest of the gang back in the studio.

"Longtail and Brindleface, join me down here, please?" I mewed. Brindleface lightly grabbed Longtail's paw. The blind tom-cat smiled, but Brindleface looked nervous. "You danced the Ramba to 'Summer Lovin' from the movie/musical Grease. The reviewers voted, and you...are safe!" Brindleface leapt up, and squealed in delight. Longtail smiled, and licked Brindleface's cheek. They sprinted to join everyone else who had got in. Sandstorm and Sootfur, being the only ones in the bottom three so far, looked impatient.

"Goldenflower and Tigerstar, will you please join me?" I meowed. They looked nervous as they walked down the steps, and to my side. "You danced a Cha Cha to 'Grease Lightning' from the movie/musical Grease. The reviewers have voted, and you...are in the bottom three. Please join Sandstorm and Sootfur on the stage." Tigerstar and Goldenflower looked shameful as they padded into the spotlight beside Sandstorm and Sootfur.

"Leopardstar and Whiteclaw, join me, if you will?" I mewed, and the spotted RiverClan leader padded down to join me, with her elbow intwined with Whiteclaw's. "You danced the Ramba to 'Grease' from the movie/musical Grease. The reviewers voted, and you...are safe!" Leopardstar and Whiteclaw yowled in happiness, and they ran to the studio to join the rest of the 'survivors'.

"Mistyfoot and Stonefur, if you would join me please?" I mewed. Mistyfoot held her brothers arm like no tommorow as they walked towards me. "You danced the Cha Cha to 'Deja Vu' by Beyonce feat. Jay-Z. The reviewers voted, and you...are safe!" Mistyfoot yowled happily, and clapped her paws while Stonefur hugged his sister. They went off to join the rest of the group.

"Sorreltail and Runningwind, join me, please?" I mewed, looking down at my card. Sorreltail grasped her partners arm, and I licked her on the cheek. She is my mate, afterall! "You danced the Ramba to 'Glamorous' by Fergie. The reviewers voted, and you...are safe!" I gave Sorreltail a lick, and hugged her, and congratulated Runningwind, and they went to the back with everyone else.

"Brightheart and Swiftpaw, if you will?" I meowed. Brightheart grabbed her old friend's paw, and Swiftpaw smiled shyly, as they walked down to meet me. "You danced the Cha Cha to 'Fergalicious' by Fergie. The reviewers voted, and you...are safe!" Brightheart jumped up and down, shreiking happily, and Swiftpaw yowled in triumph. They were then off to the studio.

"Whitepaw and Shrewpaw, join me please?" I meowed. Whitepaw looked nervous, but Shrewpaw happily smiled, and rubbed her on the back. "Okay." I meowed, looking at my card. "You danced the Ramba to 'Honkytonk Badonkadonk' by Trace Adkins. The reviewers voted and you...ARE SAFE!" Whitepa and Shrewpaw happily yowled, hugged, and went to join the others.

"Crag and Star, if you would join me?" I mewed. Star grabbed Crag's paw, and he nuzzled her reassuringly. "You danced the Cha Cha to 'Comin To Your City' by Big & Rich. The reviewers voted...and you...ARE SAFE!" Star gave a happy yowl, and Crag hugged her. They walked off stage, elbows linked, into the back.

"Brambleclaw and Willowpelt, and Squirrelflight and Darkstripe, if you would both join me down here?" I mewed. The two couples slowly came to join me, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw giving each other longing looks. "Brambleclaw and Willowpelt. You danced the Ramba to 'Save A Horse, Ride a Cowboy. Squirrelflight and Darkstripe. You danced the Cha Cha to 'Life Is A Highway'. The reviewers voted, and Brambleclaw and Willowpelt, will definatly continue to the next round. Squirrelflight and Darkstripe, you are in the bottom three." Brambleclaw gave Squirrelflight a good luck glance, and then walked backstage with Willowpelt.

"Now, before we reveal who leaves us tonight, we have one last quick commercial break!" I meowed.

* * *

"Now, we reveal who will leave us tonight. Who's dance tonight was their first and their last? Okay, I will first reveal who will be returning tonight. Squirrelflight and Darkstripe, you will definatly...return next week!" I yowled. The crowd went wild, and the spotlights dimmed to Sootfur and Sandstorm, and Goldenflower and Tigerstar.

"Judges, who do you think will be leaving us tonight? We'll start with you, Bluestar," I mewed.

"It's a tough decision," she mewed. "I believe it will be Tigerclaw and Goldenflower."

"Princess?" I mewed.

"Uh...I dont know...hmm...I'll agree with Bluestar," she mewed.

"Brokenstar?" I asked.

"Sootfur and Sandstorm," he replied, without any hesitation. I walked back to them.

"And the couple that will be leaving us tonight is...Goldenflower and Tigerstar," i mewed. Goldenflower's eyes filled with tears, and Sandstorm gave a gasp of relief. She ran to hug her old friend, Goldenflower. Goldenflower responded, and told her congratulations.

"Join us next week as the couples take on the Waltz or the Pasa Double. Up next is HellClan's Kitchen, followed by an all new episode of Yellowfang M.D. Goodnight, Everyone!" I mewed, closing the show.

* * *

**tada! R&R!**


	5. Week Two

**Dancing With The Dead**

**hey! okie here is week two! VOTE FOR THE CAT YOU WANT OFFFFFFF! **

**Disclaimer: i dont own warriors or the show dancing with the stars.**

**--Crimsonnight**

* * *

Week Two

3,2,1. I step out on stage at the que of the director. The theme music plays, and the cameraman turns the camera to me.

"Hello, and welcome to Dancing With The Dead! You already know our judges, no need to introduce them. Last week, Goldenflower and Tigerstar left us. Who will leave us this week?" I yowled, putting the audience and the viewers at home into suspense. "Please welcome our couples! Firestar and Spottedleaf!" Firestar coming out in a black tuxedo, Spottedleaf and him in locked elbows, with Spottedleaf dressed in a light blue velvet gown, halter, v-necked with vivid beaded flower patterns all around the bodice, and it cut off halfway down her thighs in the front, but fanned out in the back, sending it down to her ankles.

"Graystripe and Silverstream!" I yowled, as Graystripe and Silverstream padded out, Graystripe in a tux, with a cape on his back, and a top hat. Silverstream was dressed in a sexy black bra and long skirt combonation. They stood next to Firestar and Spottedleaf, waving.

"Sandstorm and Sootfur!" I yowled, Sootfur dressed in a navy blue tux, and Sandstorm in a beautiful lilac ballgown, layered, and a light fuscha bow around her middle.

"Leafpool and Whitestorm!" I yowled, Whitestorm dressed like Graystripe, except instead of the underside of his cape being red, it was a pearly white, and Leafpool was dressed in a sexy silver silk dress, like Spottedleaf, except without the flower patterns.

"Crowfeather and Feathertail!" Crowfeather was in a brown tux, setting off of his smoky gray fur, and Feathertail in a navy blue sleevless dress, with a white bow around the center.

"Longtail and Brindleface!" and it continued, each couple looking more sure, and confident of themselves then last week.

"Okay, the couples will get ready to dance, while we have a quick commercial break!" I yowled, sending it into commercial.

* * *

"And we're back. Our first couple up is Firestar and Spottedleaf! Let's see how their one week training session began," I mewed, turning on the projector, and pulling down the screen.

_Video Rolling..._

_Spottedleaf is sitting patiently in streatch shorts, and a pink tanktop, when Firestar walks in, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. _

_"Hi, Spottedleaf. Sorry I'm late," mewed Firestar._

_"No problem. What dance are we going to learn?" asked Spottedleaf._

_"Okay, so this week, we're doing the waltz," Firestar explained. "So I take your waist with one paw, and you hold my shoulder, grabbing paws with the paws that aren't holding each other, got the picture?" _

_"I think so," Spottedleaf mewed, and then the projector shut off._

Firestar and Spottedleaf were ready on the stage, when the audience finished clapping, the music started. A well known song. Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now, _

_You're probably on your flight back to your hometown..._ the dance was beautiful, Spottedleaf twirled just right. The only problem was Spottedleaf's shoulders were hunched in nervousness. They ended beautifully, Spottedleaf in a mermaid sit position, her dress spread out all around her, and Firestar kneeling behind her, his paws on her still hunched shoulders. The audience went wild.

"That was amazing!" I yowled, clapping along. "Lets see what our judges think. Brokenstar?"

"That was MUCH better then last week, dare I say it. The only problem I saw was Spottedleaf's shoulders haunched," Brokenstar mewed. Spottedleaf nodded.

"Bluestar?" I asked.

"That was beautiful! You were amazing last week, and now, you've blown me away again! Beautiful. Spottedleaf, all you have to do is flatten your shoulders, and you can hold a spot in the finale!" Bluestar yowled.

"Princess?" I asked.

"Beautiful," she agreed. "Just the same thing with the shoulders, Spottedleaf. That was amazing!"

Spottedleaf and Firestar went to the back to recieve their scores. The rest of the night went well, and ended AMAZIGLY with Squirrelflight and Darkstripe doing a waltz to Lips Of An Angel by Hinder. It was BEAUTIFUL and they earned a 30/30, a HUGE improvement from last week.

"Okay," I mewed at the end of the show. "Here's where our couples stand. At the top of the pack, Squirrelflight and Darkstripe, Brambleclaw and Willowpelt, Spottedleaf and Firestar, Brightheart and Swiftpaw, and Mistyfoot and Stonefur. At the center of the pack, Graystripe and Silverstream, Sandstorm and Sootfur, Crowfeather and Feathertail, and Leafpool and Whitestorm. At the bottom of the pack, Longtail and Brindleface, Leopardstar and Whiteclaw, Sorreltail and Runningwind, Whitepaw and Shrewpaw, and Crag and Star. Remember, the judges scores are only HALF the score! Rememeber, the couple with the most votes are going home! Goodnight, everyone!"

* * *

**TADAA! R&R!!!!!! VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT OFFFFF!**


End file.
